A Day In The Life Of Two Girls At Cross Academy
by NotSoEvilRedBanana
Summary: Co-written by EvilBlueBanana. Major cross over.
1. chapter 1 The host club

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

Only those with excellent social standing of those from filthy rich family's are lucky enough to spend their time here At the elite private school Cross academy. The Cross host club is where young gentlemen (Not vampires, I swear) With to much time on their hands entertain young lady's who all so have way too much With to much time on their hands.

**The host club.**

**Chapter 1**

Charlotte hesitated as she opened the door to the Cross Academy's host club.

"Welcome." The host club said as thousands of rose petals came flying through the door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Charlotte yelled as she sneezed and died.

"OH MY GOD, Its... the... wiggles..." Elisa said. "ITS A RAINBOW"

Tamaki was the yellow wiggle, Mori was the purple one, Kouya was the blue one and the twins were the red one. Honey was wags the dog, Haruhi was Dorothy the dinosaur. It was bat shit crazy in there. SURE, the host club had done crazy and stupid things before…But this was….new.

"CHARLOTTE!" Elisa yelled "ITS LIKE A RAINBOW!"

" ... " No answer?

"Charlotte?" Elisa saw Charlotte lying on the floor, dead.

Quickly Elisa snapped into action and stole Tamaki's coffee, instant coffee.

Then she pored it on Charlotte.

Charlotte jumped up and started running around, while having a spazz attack (which happeed quite a lot). She then tried to steal someone else's coffee. Instead of her plan going well…. She ran into a wall and hit her head. She then fell to the floor and started to swim on the floor. "INSANT COFFEEEE!"

"NN! AHH!" It all went silent. "Not there Kaname! AHH!" Every one turned to see Zero held against the wall by a very horny Kaname.

Charlotte then started to cry. "WHY GOD? WHY?" she cried out in the silence.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." Elisa said, and every one nodded.

Charlotte then proceeded to curl up in a ball and cry

"Mhmmm Mori like yaoi." Mori said as he pulled out his camera and started taking pictures.

Elisa stated walking closer to them to have a better look.

"Oh hell no biach" Charlotte said looking at her and standing up.

Suddenly getting over Zero and Kaname.

"BUT.. but... but... but... but... but... but... but... but... but... but..." Elisa said, getting quieter at the end.

"SILENCE TRATIOR." Charlotte yelled in a extremely deep guy voice as she pointed at Elisa.

Charlotte then noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Hey Elisa," Charlotte said. "Have you noticed that Hunny-Sempai is really small and his eyes like…Cover his whole face."

"YEAH! Haruhi's the same have you noticed that shes a girl." Charlotte nodded at Elisa. The noticed the Silence.

Everybody was staring at Haruhi, then back the Charlotte and Elisa.

"Mommy…They found us out," Tamaki said looking at Kouya.

"Oh God." Kouya said.

"You called?" Charlotte said popping out of no where next to Kouya. Kouya rubbed is temples soon to have heart attack when Tamaki shredded his wiggle outfit and was in a batman outfit.

"MOMMY! To the bat-mobile!" Tamaki ran off, pulling Kouya with him.

Elisa just stood there in astonishment.

"Jim!" Charlotte yelled.

"What?" Elisa answered.

"What class do we have next?"

"Sex Ed."

"With who?"

"Mr. Soubi."


	2. Chapter 1 Afterwards the hallway

**Disclaimer****:** **I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**The hallway.**

**Chapter One. 5**

Charlotte was dying after the incident in the host club, all her dreams had been shattered.

"Charlotte" Elisa said "Don't worry it was a one time th-"

"NN! AHH!"

"-ing" Elisa finished.

"Not there Kaname! AHH!" Zero yelled in delight as a very horny Kaname slid his left hand down zeros pants

Just as Elisa walked a little closer to have a better look, charlotte put her hand on her shoulder and yelled, "Don't you fucking dear bitch."

"But I want to have a closer look" Elisa explained as she started walking again.

"Bitch, get back here" She said. She grabbed for Elisa's hair and got her hand tangled in it.

"Nyargh," Elisa yelled in agony "Why you…red-light District"

"Bitch, please." charlotte said and flipped her long, soft, wild and retarded hair.

"NYARGH!" Zero yelled.

"Yeh, bitch take it like a man." Kaname said in a Edward Cullen voice (As in a stalker voice).

"Mhmmm, Mori like yaoi." Mori said, as he pulled out his camera. Honey-sempai fell off his back and started to cry.

"Why? god why?" charlotte said and proceeded to die.

Then magically out of no where some energy drink poofed in to Elisa's hand. "How the fuc-" Elisa started to say, but was cut off by a wild looking guy in a clock with a puppet. "Ok..." she said and poured the energy drink on charlotte.

Charlotte jumped up, and looked around like a hyper cat.

"come on charlotte we are gunna learn how babies are made." Elisa said

"YAY!" charlotte yelled in excitement and started swimming on the floor all the way to sex ed.


	3. Chapter 2 Sex ed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy.**

**Sex ed. **

**Chapter 2**

Charlotte swam through the floor. She screamed. "I'M HERE!" and started jumping around in circles.

While Elisa kept banging her head on the wall. "Why God, Why?" She questioned throwing her hands up in the air.

Charlotte just froze, which was weird because she was in mid air. "You called?" She asked looking down at Elisa.

"Oh dear god," Charlotte's head shot up at this. "I'm stuck with the retards again." Soubi said in his paedophile voice. At that moment Ritsuka walked. "Hell yeah." Soubi yelled in excitement, extending the yeah slightly.

Charlotte gave Soubi an, Are-You-Pedo-Bear-? look.

"Ye-" Soubi started to say before Charlotte cut him off.

"I DECLARE A BATTLE OF THE SPELLS!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air like a retard.

"Sentouki systems... ENGAGE! I declare a battle by word-spell. I am loveless fighter unit, Agatsuma Soubi."

"We accept" Elisa told him. "I am Elisa."

"I am Charlotte."

"Our real name is Who-Stole-The-Cookies-From-The-Cookie-Jar...Less, one name for both of will steal cookies from your jar." Elisa and Charlotte said in sync.

"Restrict them!" Charlotte yelled

"RESTRAINT!" Was the first thing Elisa yelled, and chains attached to collars appeared on Soubi and Ritsuka. (A/N: a SERIOUS part in the story? We must be going crazy. This probably the most serious chapter you'll be getting- EvilBlueBanana .)

"Elisa." Charlotte said and Elisa nodded in response.

"KYOYA'S, become naked And rape the enemy!" Elisa yelled.

"DEFLECT!" Soubi yelled but it was to late the Kyoya's where all ready pinning Soubi and Ritsuka down.

At that moment Charlotte saw a perfect opportunity to take Ritsukas ears (A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn- NotSoEvilRedBanana). Charlotte attacked Ritsuka from behind, cutting off his ears in one fast sly movement, and added them to a shoe box full of bloody ears. "THE GAME." she yelled. Everyone groaned in the room.

Then Elisa appeared behind Soubi and whispered in his ear. "I took your cat ears, not the ass-hole Ritsu."

"You cut them off?" He asked.

"No I did it the hard way" Elisa said licking her lips.

Then Seimei burst through the door. "What the fuck did you do to my little homo brother?" he screamed at Charlotte.

"Just butt-fucked him, the usual."She replied calmly.

"SEIMEI!" Elisa ran up to Seimei. "I missed you Semei!" Elisa said while hugging him and stabbing him with a sharpie.

"AHH!" Every one turned to what they expected to be zero yelling in pleasure, but really it was T.O.P being raped by G-Dragon (A/N: both from BigBang)

Charlotte pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of them."Very good." Charlotte said raising her eyebrows continuously.

Elisa was sitting right under them by now, "NO YOUR DOING IT WRONG!" she yelled, but they didnt listen "Sluts." she muttered under her breath.

Then the bell rang, everyone left besides Elisa, Charlotte and the 2 man whores.

Life was great at cross academy.


	4. Chapter 2 Afterwards the hallway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**The hallway.**

**Chapter Two. 5**

After the 2 man whores had stopped, Elisa and Charlotte walked out of the class room and into the hallway. (Dun dun dunnn- NotSoEvilBanana ) Charlotte was spinning in circles, still hyper after the appearance of G-dragon and T.O.P.

"Ahh!" A familiar voice called out. Charlotte stopped spinning in circles and walked towards the noise. Almost as if she was stalking it. She stuck her head and the corner and her eye widened in shock. "LIES!" She Yelled, dying.

Elisa walked over to the now dead Charlotte, she poked her before looking around the corner. "Ah! Kaname not there!" Elisa grinned at went to take a closer look, as normal. As she walked forward. A zombie like Charlotte grabbed Elisa's foot, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"I don't think so bitch."

"NYARGH!" Elisa mumbled into the floor, still trying to look up at the yaoi before her.

Someone walked in-front of Elisa. Blocking her view completely. "Mmm..Mori like yaoi." She couldn't see anymore but she was pretty sure Honey was up there taking pictures.

"Do they sell pictures?" Elisa asked herself, but then got her head smashed into the floor by a angry Charlotte.

"What did you just say?" Charlotte asked her eye glinting evily.

"Nuuuthing." Elisa said innocently.

Suddenly a bottle was thrown at Charlotte. Elisa saw Nekozawa out the corner of her eye before he drifting into the shadows. Charlotte quickly drunk the energy drink and spun around in circles again. Letting Elisa go.

By the time Elisa had gotten up, the yaoi had gone and it was time for class. Elisa grabbed Charlotte by the band and starting dragging her to there next class, with Mr. Pirate.

((Thank you for reading, And Reviewing if you did ^^

Stay tuned for the next chapter :D ))


	5. Chapter 3 Pirate, Math and Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**Pirate, Math and Vampires.**

**Chapter 3**

Elisa dragged Charlotte into the classroom and pushed her across the room. They took their normal seats in the back of the classroom. Next to Aidou and Kaname. Charlotte wasn't very bad having to sit next to Kaname. As always Elisa was happy about her seat next to Aidou. Well..She was more than happy.

Why wasn't Charlotte happy about sitting next to Kaname?

was a man-whore.

was a man-whore.

was a man-whore

Why was Elisa happy about sitting next to Aidou?

was sexy.

was sexy.

was sexy.

Charlotte then remembered something. She next Kaname's big secret because she was friends with the chairman. She poked Kaname and asked him calmly. "Why don't you sparkle?" She asked frowning and crossing her arms. Kaname just glared at her and ignored her.

Charlotte looked at Elisa. Elisa nodded, then went back to drooling at Aidou. "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname." Charlotte said. Kaname turned to look at her. "PIMP SLAP!" Charlotte shouted slapping him across the face. Elisa grinned at Charlotte, before Charlotte got hit in the face with a book. Charlotte flew off her chair.

"Ahoy, right you little sea dogs time t' learn math, gar!" Toga Yagari, more commonly known as mister pirate yelled. Elisa put her hand up. "Ahoy, what do you want scurvy sprog?" He asked.

Elisa put her hand down. "Sorry, mister Pirate, I mean,Yagari. I hate to ask...But are you even pirate?"

A book flew at Elisa's head. Elisa ducked falling onto Aidou. Causing Aidou fall to the floor...With Elisa on top of him. Aidou went bright red. Elisa just smirked at whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek and stood up. Grinning to herself happily. She stood on Charlotte, waking her up and sat back down her her seat.

"Ahoy, okay, so kiddies. Math, Math, Math, Math, Math. Gar, Where can I find a bottle o'rum?" Mister pirate just droaned on and on about pirate stuff and maths and something about overated books. Suddenly. Charlotte jumped up.

"Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free," She yelled.

"YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Everyone called back in response. "Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright to be,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!" And that's what happened for the rest of the class.

Until everyone got hit by a book. Well except Charlotte and Elisa. They earned Mad Ninja Skills, when the book hit their head that was. Before that they were just retarded. (Except Charlotte. Shes clever)

((EvilBlueBanana wrote all of this capter alone D: i still helped :D ... SHE WONT TELL ME WHAT I SAID TO AIDOU))


	6. Chapter 3 Afterwards the hallway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**The Hallways **

**Chapter Three. 5**

"Potatoes!" Was the first thing Elisa said when they got out of Math. Charlotte looked at her like she was weird.

"Uhh...Elisa, Are okay there?" Charlotte asked. Elisa was beaming at herself a little too happy. "And what did you say to Aidou?" Charlotte asked her.

"Well, I told him to-" Elisa started to say but she got cut off by a certain somebody. (A/N: Muahahahahahaha- EvilBlueBanana. )

"Ahh! Kaname! Please not there! PLEASE!" Zero yelled, again, pinned to a wall by a certain...not Sparkly Kaname. Charlotte scowled.

"Get a room you horny bastard's!" Charlotte screamed at them. The caffine finally getting to her. Elisa looked at her.

"Kevin are you okay there?" Elisa asked worried about her own friends sanity.

"I'm fuckin' fine. I'm in a school with fuckin' retards and weirdo's." Charlotte said slowly loosing her temper. (Sorry about the swearing D:- EvilBlueBanana)

Charlotte marched over to Zero and Kaname. She kicked Zero in the Balls, while pushing him away. She put her hand in her pockets took out her pocket knife. (Which was rusty.) She turned to Kaname. "And you..You NON SPARKLY PAEDOPHILE!" She kicked Kaname in the Balls and...

A/n: Okay, Children. You can probably guessed what happened from here. I Don't want to write it. But lets just say it includes a rusty pocket knife and Kaname's di -Covers mouth with hand.- Yeah, yeah. Back to story.

About an hour later. Charlotte had added something else to her box of Bloody mushed up things. She smiled to herself. She clapped her hands leaving Zero and Kaname only. She was in her happy happy mood again. She ran over to Elisa. "What class next Jim?" She said acting like nothing had happened.

"English." Elisa said her eyes suddenly going wide. Everyone froze around her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlotte and Elisa screamed together.


	7. Chapter 4 MissEddy Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**Miss. Eddy Cullen.**

**Chapter 4**

"BAM" Elisa and Charlotte yelled as Charlotte slammed the door open,

"AND THE DIRT IS GONE!" Elisa yelled.

"WOOOT!" Miss. Eddy Cullen yelled and started to strip.

"RUN FOR COVER." Elisa screamed at the top of her lung's. Her and Charlotte dived under the table's. Running, well rolling into Zero and Yuuki.

Charlotte glared at Yuuki. Yuuki just smiled. Elisa could feel the tension off the pair. She face palmed and looked Zero. "Yo, are you okay?" Elisa asked him. "I mean after what Charlotte did to you an Kananananananme." Elisa asked.

Zero shivered at the thought. "I'm okay..But I don't think I'll be able to have children." He told her. Elisa sighed. "I thought that much. Shes...Kinda bat-shit crazy." Elisa nodded to herself thoughtfully (Which she doesn't do often.)

"Bitch! You don't have this!" Charlotte said poking Yuuki's eye.

"Stop! I lost my contact!" Yuuki yelled at her. Charlotte stopped poking her eye. "Found it!" Charlotte frowned at Yuuki.

"I hate you."

"Well I hate you to you hyper active bitch." Yuuki snapped back at Charlotte.

"Over-rated Whore!" Charlotte screamed poking her in the eye again. Suddenly, a bottle of energy drink rolled under the table.

Elisa spotted Nekozawa. She sighed. She looked back at Zero. "Are you sure you're disabled for having children? Dude...Wait what? You can't even have children! You're gay!" Elisa yelled at him, She watched Charlotte spit some of the energy drink over Yuuki. She grinned at Elisa.

Zero frowned. "NO!" Zero yelled. "I'm not gay! Its suprise Butt Sex! I swear!" Zero yelled at her again. Yuuki hugged Zero.

"Awweh. Zero don't get stressed." Elisa and Charlotte crawled away before the scene got to intense. They crawled over to Miss. Eddy Cullens desk and hid under it.

"Elisa. I Think this is the only safe place." Charlotte told her honestly. Elisa nodded.

"I think you are right Charlotte." Elisa said back to her.

"Wait whos desk are we under?" Charlotte asked.

"Miss...Eddy..." Elisa said had a horror stuck look.

"CULLEN!" They both said at the moment Charlotte accidently pressed the rave button on their teachers desk.

All around them the classroom started to change into a giant strip club. Rave music blasted around the classroom.

"Oh..." Elisa said.

"Fuck." Charlotte said. The both dived at the door ignoring the site in front of them. Charlotte kicked open the door pulled Elisa through and locked the door behind them. Locking everyone else inside.

All that was to be scene was Miss. Eddy Cullen pole dancing...In nothing and Student screaming with horror from inside the class room.

"Poor poor people." Elisa mumbled. Charlotte looked at her.

"Nah." The said at the same time grinning and heading back to the dorms.


	8. Chapter 4 Afterwards the hallway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**The hallways**

**Chapter 4.5**

"AHHH!" Zero yelled running past Charlotte and Elisa.

"Did you see that?" Elisa asked Charlotte.

"I think it was Zero..." Charlotte told her.

Yuuki came running past and Charlotte tripped her up grinning sly. Yuuki screamed in terror.

"No! No, no, no." Yuuki repeated. Suddenly Miss Eddy Cullen came from around the corner, with an evil look on her face. She grabbed Yuuki's ankle before she could get up and dragged Yuuki to her classroom where the door closed magically from the outside, so Yuuki couldn't get out.

"NNN!" A familiar cry came from Zero.

"Ohh yeah. You like that bitch? Ha? Bitch?" Kaname yelled at Zero who was still yelling in pleasure. Elisa twitched.

"OKAY!" She scream. "Thats enough!" Charlotte gave her yaoi obsessed friend a weird look.

"Jim are you okay?" Charlotte asked sounding scared for her friends sanity. Elisa nodded in reponse.

"Its just that pairing so going over the top now!" Elisa screamed. Charlotte nodded.

"I've never liked it." Charlotte told her truthfully. Suddenly Elisa got hit by a book again and a energy drink was thrown at Charlotte. Elisa passed out while Charlotte drunk her energy drink.

"Elisa. Elisa. Elisa. Elisa. E~Lisa. Jim. Elisa." Charlotte said. Elisa woke up.

"OMG. YAOI." Elisa said pointing at Zero and Kaname. Charlotte looked at her weirdly. Had she got brain damage? Obviously. Charlotte shook her head and picked Elisa up throwing her at Kaname and Zero.

Elisa flew into them knocking them apart. Suddenly she started to cry. Charlotte grinned. "Elisa! Look what i've got!" She held up Loveless 9. Stick figure version. Elisa beamed and ran and took it from Charlotte. As soon as she finished it Charlotte was spinning in circle's for no good reason. Elisa face-palmed and put the stick figure book in her...Magic pockets. She checked the time. She then grinned.

"Charlotte to the dorm's." And thats were all the fun happens.


	9. Chapter 5 The dorms PARTY TIME

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**The Dorms. (PARTY TIME)**

**Chapter 5.**

Elisa locked Charlotte in there dorm. "Elisa! You whore let me out!" Charlotte said kicking the door.

"Never!" Elisa called back, She then went to find Aidou.

-Flashback-

A book flew at Elisa's head. Elisa ducked falling onto Aidou. Causing Aidou fall to the floor...With Elisa on top of him. Aidou went bright red. Elisa just smirked at whispered in his ear. "Meet me at 10:00pm, bring the rest of the night class. Its party time. and remember bring the alcohol ." She kissed his cheek and stood up.

-Flashback end-

Elisa grinned to herself. It was party time. And she had no Charlotte to worry about. Elisa ran to the hall only to walk into Charlotte. She sighed Charlotte really was hard to get rid of. She just sighed. She wasn't going to be able to get rid of her, so she might aswell bring her along.

"Come on Charlotte, We're going to a party." Charlottes eyes brightened at this. She span around in circles and walked towards the hall. Elisa face-palmed at Charlottes hyperness. She then grinned... Charlotte going to get drunk. This was going to be funny.

Elisa opened the door to the hall. She nearly died. Why?

vampires.

Aidou.

.

.

Charlotte had already began her way to the drinks. She grinned and took 14 bottles of alcohol and drunk them in about 2 seconds flat...With a straw. Charlotte tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the floor. Elisa sniggered and walked towards the alcohol, she took one bottle and drunk it.

She walked over to Aidou and sat next to him. She sighed and kicked him in the head. He sighed Elisa was slowly getting drunk for no apparent reason, but Elisa knew it was because of Charlottes magical powers. Elisa laughed randomally and put her arm around Aidou.

"Sooo, Aidou, Mai Ice ice Babeyh." Elisa slurred drunkly grinning lopsidedly. Aidou lifted his eyebrow at her.

"Lets get marriedh." Aidou said grining at her. Elisa eyes sparkled. She'd have to remember to thank Charlotte...If she could. She grinned and looked at Aidou.

"Yah, Lets." She said. Then they made the way to Las Vegas, in Charlotte's car, because apparently she can drive.

"Kaname you man whore!" Charlotte screamed drunkly at Kaname, pimp slapping him across the face. His face...Was kinda..completely red. Yeah, vampires can't blush (Can they?) but, because Charlotte was indeed magic, they hurt him.

"Bitch! Stop it! That hurts yanno!" Kaname told Charlotte trying to push her away, while Kain recorded Kaname getting Pwned.

A few hours later. Kaname's face had died, it made it look better. Aidou and Elisa were officially married and still not sober ( Which would explain the getting married, because nobody would ever want to marry Elisa, if they were sane.) .

Charlotte on the other hand was sober and still slapping Kaname. She had given up for about an hour because Ruka (*Cough*Whore*Cough*) had come to protect her Kaname, leaving Kain broken hearted. Shiki and Rima were no where to be seen. Leaving Charlotte to talk to Ichigo. Slowly she had managed to sober herself up, so she could drag Elisa home.

Elisa hadn't showed up yet but Charlotte had gotten a text by Elisa, stating that they had borrwed her car, got a plane and flew to Vegas within...2 hours. Charlotte just shook her head at the text and put her phone back in her pocket. Hopefully Elisa hadn't crashed her car like the last time...and the time before that... AND the time before that.

Charlotte sighed worried about her car, before closing her eyes. Charlotte was actually being the sensible one...Which was unusual. Unless she was in a bad mood...Which was often due to her caffeine intake. Suddenly Elisa and Aidou burst through the doors of the hall.

Charlotte hoped down from were she was sitting. "Heyyyy," Elisa mumbled. "Y'know how much I luvvles you...right?" Elisa told Charlotte grinning. Charlotte face-palmed and dragged Elisa out of the room, ignoring all of her kicking at screaming.

"CHARLOTTE! YOU WHORE!" Elisa screamed at Charlotte. Charlotte just ignored her and pushed her into the room.

"Elisa, go to sleep. Now." Charlotte told her scowling at her. Elisa quickly did as Charlotte said. Charlotte locked the door and them hid the key from Elisa and got changed for bed before getting in.

"Oh and Elisa." Elisa looked at Charlotte pouting."The game." Charlotte told her grinning.

"NYARGH!" Elisa screamed before she turned her light out and went to sleep. Charlotte did the same.

And i'll show you a sweet dream tomorrow...Or the day after that...Or maybe the day after that...


	10. Chapter 5 Afterwards the hallway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**In the hallways**

**Chapter 5.5**

Elisa had a hangover.

Charlotte had blood all over her hands.

Ritsuka had no ears.

Soubi had a paedophile smile.

Yamum was Russian in bed.

Aidou had a hangover, as well.

Miss Eddy Cullen had raped some small children, from Africa (England).

Tamaki and Kyoya had still been driving the bat mobile.

Yukki had been dead for several hours.

Kain had not got over the fact that, Ruka, the bitch, did not love him (She did not want sex with a ranger).

Kaname and zero were... busy.

Ruka was plotting zeros death.

Shiki and Rima where no where to be seen.

Ichigo was shoe shopping with Brittany Spears.

The twins (Hikaru and the other one) where taking each other to get Brazilian waxes

Mori was looking for sea shells (yaoi)

Haruhi was getting her first bra with mother (Kyoya)

There where thousands of naked Kyoyas running around the streets.

Honey was eating cake... (yaoi)

Mister Pirate was crying in a Emo corner... (he forgot his eye patch.)

And the rest where smoking weed.


	11. Chapter 6 Day 2  Lavi's Hammer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**Chapter 6**

**lavi's hammer**

It was a free period

Charlotte was jumping up and down yelling. "ITS A FREE PERIOD!" (which Haruhi hasnt had yet)

Elisa saw a orange scarf and a large hammer,"JKHDFJKSDFKJDLSDNMBMNBSIO;... ITS LAVI!"

Charlotte quicky looked up. "Omfg, its fish." She grinned awkwardly. And then she saw Kanda, She grinned and skipped up to him, before scowling at Slapping him. Before, running to hide behind Elisa. "I'M GOING TO DIE." Elisa, walked away slowly, towards Lavi. Because, we ALL know what Elisa wants to do with Lavi. (*Cough* Lemon *Cough *)

That left Charlotte a free target...For Kanda and...His magic pointy stick. (Not his penis.)

"Oh...Balls."Charlotte then poofed into thin air, leaving a pissed off Kanda, but a very happy...Everyone?

But, that also left, Elisa, That manga whore across the street..(In Togo.) To target EVERY BOY POSSIBLE. That was sexy that is. 'Cause if they wasn't, there would be no point...*Shifty face.*

Elisa, quickly, stole Lavi's hammer, Before Lavi noticed. It was the little version though. 'Cause Chairman Cross didn't allow weapons in school.(The chairman was secretly Charlotte father...You may have noticed that though.) Suddenly, an annoy british person, That wasn't Charlotte, ran in the into the street, on that one road, in Togo.(Cross academy.) And asked, the most stupidest question ever. "Lavi! Where's your hammer?" Elisa frowned, but as Lavi turned around. She slapped his ass.

"What a nice arse you have there, would you like me to meet it sometime?" Elisa grinned and run off, With Lavis hammer...and dignity.

Charlotte was sitting under a tree. With Coffee beans, Chocolate and Liquid sugar. Her head snapped up as something flung into her face. Lavi's hammer. She grinned and quickly shoved it down her bra. Elisa came into view, running away from a angry Allen, Lavi and, Charlotte frowned, Kanda.

Charlotte shot up, she looked at Elisa. There eye's met for a second before Charlotte ran towards her and picked her up, running past the the black order.(Strip club.) Charlotte then tripped up over something. She looked down, it was a pet rock she had neglected years ago. "Oh shit." She mumbled. She looked behind her, She couldn't she the guys. Quickly she stood up, with Elisa, and walked into the Yaoi store. "I think we're safe in he-,"

"NYARGH!" Charlotte's eye twitched as she looked at Elisa. Who had a massive nose bleed. Charlotte looked at the wall, not where a certain pair of horny vampires were, this was going to be a long day.

Charlotte


	12. Chapter 6 Afterwards in the yaoi shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's or Manga's in this fan fiction. Also, this was written by the The NotSoEvilRedBanana and The EvilBlueBanana.**

**Enjoy :D**

**A day in the life of two girls At cross academy**

**In the yaoi shop.**

**Chapter 6**

Charlotte was not very happy. Does she need a reason why? Charlotte had a hammer in her bra. Elisa had basically passed out and Kaname's penis had grown back. Charlotte didn't understand how that happened. Just for the sake of this FanFiction it works. Charlotte kicked Elisa. "Yaoi." Charlotte said looking at Elisa.

Elisa's head shot up. "Yaoi?" Suddenly thousand's of fangirl's appeared from nowhere screaming one word. That word was Yaoi. (Yaoi's an onomatopoeia to yaoi fangirls.) Elisa frowned as she spotted Kanda, walking to into the shop. "Charlotte, we have a problem."

Charlotte looked to where Elisa was pointing. "Oh hell no biatch!" She yelled, looking at Kanda, who was now looking at them. It was just like that time...Wait that's a completely different story all together. Infact, that's a day in the life of two girl's before cross academy. ( A/N: Seriously, go read it it'll be up later)

Charlotte and Elisa started to run, Kanda was quickly gaining on them. Then suddenly some cosplay poofed on to Elisa and Charlotte. Then Elisa saw Nekozawa poofing away while Charlotte was shitting bricks.

"Why am I dressed like this," Charlotte yelled.

"Why am I the uke," Elisa yelled after her.

"That's all you are worried about with this situation?"

Charlotte was dressed as Yuki from gravitation and Elisa was dressed as Shuichi, Charlotte looked around and saw Kanda. "I know you're married but, I'm sorry." Charlotte grabbed Elisa's...hand and pulled her close and kissed her, while Kanda walked past. Elisa's face was a look of horror but she calmed down slightly as Kanda walked passed. She pulled away violently from Charlotte when Kanda was out of sight. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." Elisa screamed at Charlotte.

Suddenly. Charlotte remembered where she was. "Oh...SHIT." Charlotte started to run. Elisa trailing behind her as thousand's of horny fangirl's ran towards them. Suddenly Charlotte ran face first first into Kanda. "Heeeeey Kandy." She muttered, knowing that Kanda had a grudge on her. "Kanda. Dude," She patted his head and pushed him into the crowd of fangirls while Elisa ripped of her cosplay, suddenly in her normal clothes. Charlotte did the same.

She ran back to school as fast as they could and Charlotte gave Elisa Lavi's hammer. "Here. I know you like him." Charlotte grinned teasingly and skipped off to her next class, With Elisa following behind.


End file.
